


Next Page

by resplendentDiscriminator (dualSupremacy)



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Gayness, Hell, M/M, Oral Sex, Reading Out Loud, Story reading, english swearing, not very descriptive of that part but I got stuck sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dualSupremacy/pseuds/resplendentDiscriminator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien wonders why Pip is so entranced with those god damn books. ((PLEASE NOTE THAT I QUOTE EDGAR ALLEN POE'S SHORT STORY TELL-TALE HEART, AND IT'S NOT MINE, EVEN THOUGH I THINK BEING EDGAR ALLEN POE WOULD HAVE BEEN FUCKING AWESOME, BUT I'M NOT, AND THEREFORE IT'S NOT MINE!!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Page

Damien looked over at the small blond in the recliner across the room, whose nose was buried deep into a special edition version of A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. It wasn't even Christmas and he had already read that book over 20 times in the past week. In fact, it was the exact oppossite of Christmas, considering that they were, in fact, in Hell, where there is no such thing as seasons except possibly a day when the flames are not as hot. But he had no want to ruin the Brits happiness by destroying his book, even though he had every right to. Being the Son of Satan does come with its perks.

He chuckled when he noticed Pip's facial expressions change, at the exact same time as it did every other time he read the damn thing. "That's the power of books," he once said to Damien, "no matter how many times you read it, it still surprises you. Heck, knowing whats coming next actually adds to it in a funny way." Damien never understood it, though. He wasn't much of a reader, not now, not ever. His father didn't even read to him when he was younger like most parents did with their kids up on Earth. He kind of recalled Pip making an offer to, but found it extremely childish and shook it off. He was almost 17, he didn't need to be read to. He didn't even like stories.

He heard a soft thump, and it riled him out of his thought process. Pip had closed the book for the thousandth time this week, and looked to Damien with a smile on his face. Those blue eyes were so soft, and his smile was so gentle, it even made Damien feel like his heart was melting. Somewhere deep down, he wished Pip was raised Mormon, because he didn't deserve to be down here in Hell, trolling Satan's expansive library, reading a menagerie of various books. But he seemed content with it, so he didn't do anything. Anything to make him happy, and if Pip was happy, then Damien was in a better mood then usual, but not by much. He did his best to be a grouch, because his father surely wasn't doing a good job with that.

Pip had gotten up and was walking toward Damien, the bright red book clutched close to his chest. Damien watched him the whole way over, examining secretly how his leg moved when he walked, and how it affected his hips. His walk was so feminine, yet it still had that masculine part that made it perfect. Once he was in front of Damien, their eyes were locked together, with Pip hovering in front of his face. He always thought those eyes were lovely, like a sky, or an ocean, or all those other cheesy romantic things that he would never admit to because he kind of has a reputation to keep.

While Damien was entranced, Pip seized the opportunity to steal a small kiss. He sighed into it, even though it wasn't passionate or rough, but somehow he found the chastity of it satisfying. Pip broke away and rested his forehead onto the others, and mumbled something that Damien thought sounded like, "I love you," but he didn't really want to answer him even if he knew exactly what he was saying.

As Pip stood back up fully, Damien accidentally let his mouth curl into a smile as he asked, "Did you enjoy your book?" Then he mentally scolded himself for expressing a positive emotion, despite being content with seeing the Brit echo them. "After all, it was like, your ten thousandth time reading it." He redeemed himself with, talking with enough snark to make whatever smile he had seem like a smirk instead.

"You know I love Charles Dickens. He's my favorite author!" Pip pouted, sort of. It was that sort of fake pout to make you feel bad for something. Or so Damien thought. It might have been a real pout. He didn't know. He didn't care.

"I wasn't insulting him. Or you. It's just you read it so much, and I can't get why." His sat up further in his own seat, reaching out to grab ahold of Pip's small waist, and pulled him forward, which he surprisingly allowed.

"It's like being transported into another world." Pip said as he turned to sit in the raven haired boys lap. Damien nuzzled against his neck, and smelled the sweet scent of tea and other British stuff that for some reason always haunted the petit blond. He loved it though, which was another thing he would never admit to. "It's amazing, how the writer can draw you in, and make you feel the emotions that the character is. Crying when they cry, laughing when they laugh, getting angry for being a relationship with someone who you didn't want them to be with." Pip chuckled at that last part. "You really need to read something other then those bloody business papers you're always working on."

Damien wanted to apologize for doing his job, but he didn't, instead he just gave an acknowledging grunt. A job is a job, and to be honest, he didn't want a bunch of people stuck in purgatory because he shirked his duties on actually getting them here. So he just kept his head pressed into Pip's neck, inhaling his intoxicating yet soothing scent. He longed to sink his teeth into it, but resisted, knowing that would ruin the mood. Instead, he just waited for Pip to speak again.

"I could read to you, if you don't want to yourself." Pip offered, turning his head toward Damien slightly, causing him to raise his head to look at him.

The look in Pips eyes was sincere, and he knew that he was being serious about this. He wanted to scoff and say 'no way,' but that look was just too hard to say no to. He sighed and answered, "Fine, whatever you want. And for fucks sake, don't read A Christmas Carol. "

Pip pouted again, making Damien feel bad again. "But, why? It's a lovely book."

Damien glared at him. "Christmas. Jesus. Anti-Christ. I am the son of the devil, and I am morally obligated to despise Jesus, and therefore Christmas as well. Get it?"

"Okay," Pip muttered, disappointed. He wriggled his way out of Damien's grip on his waist as he stood up headed over to the countless bookshelves to find a book. "Anything in particular you want to hear?"

"I think Dad has some of that goth guy." Damien suggested. "What was his name, Edgar Allan Poe?"

"Right-o! I'll be right back." And with that he skipped away. Damien yelled at him something about his Dad having a full collection, and Pip yelled back that he'd look. In time, he eventually came back, carrying a large, black tome. He sat back down in Damien's lap, and opened he book. Damien snaked his arms back around his small waist as he flipped through the pages. "I've always found Poe rather grim, but you wished for me to read this, so I will." He stared at the page he was on for a moment, before turning his head to look back at his 'chair.' "Um... is there any particular one you want to hear?"

"Tell-Tale Heart. I heard that one was good. " Pip nodded, and was about to begin, but Damien spoke up again. "Wait. Sit across from me. I want to watch you." Pip made a noise of protest, but did anyways, moving one of the chairs in front of the one Damien rested in, and began.

" 'True!-nervous-very, very dreadfully nervous I had been and am; but why will you say that I am mad? The disease had sharpened my senses-not destroyed-not dulled them.' " Pip read. Damien was enthralled in his words, the way he pronounced them, his accent making them feel more dramatic then they should. The emotion was just flowing in the air and it made him dread being half mortal because it was almost too much to bear. He felt the way the man felt and it was amazing. Who knew that so much meaning could be expressed in what seemed to be mere words, with a voice amplifying them, behind soft pink lips.

Then the part came when the narrator was describing the murder of the strange eyed man and before that moment, Damien never knew just how great of an actor Pip was. The way he read the scene truly sounded mad, and frankly, it was hot.

" 'I then took up three planks from the flooring of the chamber, and deposited all between the scantlings.'" Damien didn't realize he was leaning closer, almost pushed out of his chair completely. " 'I then replaced the boards so cleverly, so cunningly, that no human eye-not even his-could have detected anything wrong.'" And now he was practically hovering above Pip, looking down onto the book as he read. " 'There was nothig to wash out-no stain of any kind-no blood-spot whatev-'mmf!" Then he had kissed him, silencing his reading.

Pip's hands went limp as Damien pressed harder, making the kiss deeper, causing the book to fall with a thud. He re-occupied his hands by linking them behind Damien's neck, accepting whatever force he was willing to give. Their breathing became heavier, and before they knew it, their tongues were fighting for dominance, only taking breaks to suck on each others lips before going at it again.

Damien began to make animalistic growls when he heard Pip's noises change from sighs to whimpers to moans. Every noise, every movement, went straight to both of their members. Damien knew he was hard, and discovered that Pip was too when he bucked his hips up into the demons, moaning at the friction.

Damien began to feel pity for the boy squirming under him, feeling his legs quivering, trying to keep his hips in the right position to feel at least some sort of friction. He grabbed Pip's hips, dragged him back over to his chair and let the boy straddle him, never once breaking their kiss. Pip began to whine into Damien's mouth and grind himself down slightly on his covered erection, causing the other to gasp, and inevitably lose it.

He dove right in, working on the Brits buttons on his waistcoat as he nipped at his lower lip, becoming more gentle when he began to taste blood. In seconds, the layer was removed and so was his undershirt, revealing a supple torso, so soft, not muscular. Feminine, even. But Damien didn't mind, in fact, he loved it. He broke the kiss momentarily to one, breathe, and two, take off his own shirt.

Pip places his palms roughly onto Damien's chest, and pushes away from the kiss, briefly looking into the others crimson eyes with want, receiving the lustful look he wanted. He shakily stood in front of Damien, and waited for him to remove his pants. Damien obliged, licking his lips as he worked on the button and zipper. Hooking his thumbs around the waistband of both his pants and boxers, he ripped them down with a rough tug, letting Pip's stiff cock free. Pip sighed with relief at the movements.

Damien yet again pulled Pip towards him, but kept him standing. Without any warning, he engulfed the tip of Pip's cock in his mouth, earning a loud moan from the other. He shot his hand up to press a finger to his mouth, signaling him to keep quiet. It was proven hard to do so as Damien took him in further. His legs trembled and he intertwined his fingers in the noiret’s hair, pushing his head fully onto his dick. He let his grip on the thin hair go slightly when he heard Damien begin to choke, even though it felt great against him. Pip let Damien’s head bob, going from the tip all the way to the base.

Pip was shaking violently now, barely able to stay upright, attempting to stifle moans by biting his lip. A thin trail of blood was trickling into his mouth causing his saliva to taste coppery. He swallowed it and let his mouth hang open. “Da- I’m gonna,” Pip tried, unable to vocalize any words. “God, I’m so,” a pant, “so close!”

Damien decided to stop, forcing Pip’s hand along as he pulled back. He licked his lips and began to work on his own fly, not wanting the Brit to come until he was in him. He smirked when he saw that Pip was watching him with a hunger he didn’t know he possessed. With a swift motion, his own erection was released as well. Pip dropped to his knees at the sight of it, as if it was his first time seeing it, which it wasn’t. Damien leaned back and presented his cock to him. “Well? What are you waiting for?” He asked, grabbing Pip roughly by the hair, tugging him down. “Suck it.”

Pip did, not even bothering to start of slow, and just took the whole length in one go, gagging against the cock head as it hit his gag reflex. Even still, he moaned around it, and Damien loved the vibration it caused. He firmly pressed his hand against the top of Pip’s head, keeping him in place. He didn’t want to get blown, just to get his dick wet.

He pulled Pip’s head up and made him look into his eyes. “Get on top of me. Now.” He ordered. And Pip obeyed. Pip lined Damien’s member up to his hole himself and quickly pushed down onto it. Damien groaned as his head pushed passed the first ring of muscles and bucked a little into it.

Their little bout was quick, a little painful due to the lack of proper lube, but satisfying over all. After orgasming in almost perfect unison, Pip crawled off of Damien and kneeled on the floor, come dripping out of his ass and onto the carpet, panting slightly. Damien had his head rested against the back of the chair, tired, and starting to fall asleep. Pip toppled over onto his side, but sat back up after his head hit something hard.

“Oh, bollocks,” He cursed. “We never finished the story.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Yeah, sorry the porn part sucked... I'm not good at that...)


End file.
